The Chaos Red Eyes
by BrandenTheKing
Summary: Took me awhile and I thought of the new creatures that Chaos Creator made... I hope you enjoy this cause I've been working hard on it and there are some bad things on it that might offend you maybe...


In a world that is with Chaos living called The Dark World... at a strange place their was lots of lightning coming out from the skies and there was lots of evil laughter. But after a few minutes loud screeches were heard in the dark world. Few days later there were two couples walking on a sidewalk together in the middle of the day while they hold hands. After there walk the man kissed the woman and walks away to his home. The woman starts walking alone on the sidewalk when it's almost 8:34 p.m.

The woman kept walking until she starts hearing weird sounds. It sounds like someone crying in the woods. The woman went to the woods to see who's crying. When she found someone crying she was shocked. It was a little boy stuck under the tree when only one leg is under it. The woman ran to the boy and she starts to dig his leg out under the tree. After 30 minutes she finally free the boy's leg and he starts hugging her tightly," How did your leg get caught by the tree?" said the woman," I-I was walking alone a-a-and the tree suddenly fell on me a-and it hurts." " Would you like me to take you to the hospital?" said the woman, the little boy nods a little when some tears starts dripping down off of hif cheeks.

The woman starts looking at the boy's leg to see how badly it is. But when she did she saw no blood, no scratch, nothing on the boy's leg," H-how the hell did your leg..." before she could finish to say the rest the boy changed into some kind of creature that looks almost like a Xenomorph when his skin is purple and has some kind of red painted eye on his forehead. When the woman was about to scream the creature instantly covered her mouth with it's hands. Lot's of tears started going down of the woman's cheeks when she was very scared and tries to struggle from the creature's grip.

The creature stared at her and soon has a big, long, toothy smirk. The woman is so scared of the creature she starts to struggle allot more but the creature starts using his tail and starts ripping her cloths. When the woman notice what he was about to do to her she starts struggling allot with lots of tears coming out of her eyes and she tries to scream but her mouth is still covered from the creatures hand.

But after that... no one hadn't seen the woman for a very long time. After a week the man was wondering in the woods looking around yelling Krystal, it was the same man that was with the woman and Krystal is her name. The man kept looking around until he found some cloths on the ground and some white slime like on it. The man was a bit angry when he notice that those cloths are Krystals. When he was about to keep looking he heard some kind of growl behind him. A strange growl that the man never heard before so when he slowly turned around, he see's a big, strong purple Xenomorph like creature with a red painted eye on it's forehead so it's like the first creature that Krystal faced but this one is bigger and stronger.

The man instantly runs away from the creature when the creature started chasing after him. The man suddenly tripped on the hill when he started rolling down until he lands near some kind of big cocoon almost. When he slowly got up he stares at it in shock. Then he looks around seeing some bones on the ground until he see's 10 women under a tree in the big hole without any cloths but he soon see Krystal with them but they are all sleeping together. Before he could try and get to him he felt breathing behind his neck. The last thing the man sees is a huge, sharp spear like at the end of a tail going through his chest from the starting behind him. He screamed in pain when he was slowly lift up by the creature's tail and soon got eaten in one, big gulp.

At night police men were investigating for two missing people wondering in the woods. They kept searching until they find cloths on the ground and followed some big tracks that are almost the same size as a T-Rex. When they went down the hill they find some parts of a cocoon like and see lots of bones on the ground. They didn't find the man and the 10 women when they check the whole area. No one knows what kind of creature that takes away missing people and never find more trace that was left.

After a few days in a different town at night a police man was in a police car doing what he's doing driving on a road when no one is other except he heard a woman screaming. He look around to find where the scream come from while in the police car until when he got out and turned his flashlight he spotted a woman's shoe on the ground. He slowly take out his gun and started walking around looking. Few minutes later he didn't find the woman when he started coming back to his car to investigate. But when he got back his car was gone, he thought someone took it or something when he left his keys in there. So he started to call that he needs like some back up to investigate the missing woman and his taken car.

After he called he heard something in the woods. He take his gun out and walked in the woods. He kept looking around until he found a woman wearing no cloths laying on the ground right by a cocoon thing that was the same one from the other creature. When he was about to touch the woman she instantly woke up and stepped away from him." No, stay away!" said the woman." Mam... I'm here to help you.. just tell me what happen and I'll take you with me." she didn't say anything to him but she slightly smiled when she looked behind the police man. When he noticed he turned his head around and his eyes were widen. A big, scaly, purple like Xenomorph that was the same size as the second creature that killed the man and almost look like them but this creature has some kind of scales including a head plate on his head like a Xenomorph Praetorian.

When the police man started shooting at the creature the bullets bounces off of the creature because it's scales are like it's armor. When he was about to run he was instantly grabbed by the creature and slowly gets lift up. He started to struggle but the creatures grip is strong. When he was about call he dropped the walkie talkie when the creature lift him above it's head when it opens it's mouth. The last thing the police man see's is him inside the creatures mouth.

An hour later lots of police men where looking everywhere for the missing police man but all they find is his walkie talkie and the strange cocoon. They still don't know what creature killed a police man but they know that it has some kind of bullet proof armor or something because they found bullet shells on the ground. Few hours later a woman was walking around in the museum when it was 9:25 p.m. when she is starting to close the museum. Until she was going to lock a door she hear something running around.

She just started to get worried a bit but she called two security guards to see if there is anyone inside. When she left the door unlocked she just wonder around the museum trying to get her things before leaving. When she starts turning some lights off she starting to worried that the security guards haven't called her yet. So she started to look for them where they went. Then she started to hear crunching sounds when she gets closer when it's like something eating. When she slowly looked out of the corner she see's two creatures eating the security guards when there body parts are stick on some walls covered in some kind of purple sticky slime.

The woman is just starring at the guards getting eaten and torn apart but soon one of the creatures grabbed a guard's walkie talkie and soon turned it on and when it did the woman's walkie talkie was on which made a little static sound which than startled her and she dropped it when she was about to turn it off. The creature's instantly looked at the woman and she was frozen in fear when she can't even scream and move. The creature's soon slowly crawl towards her until finally she broke free from fear and started running until soon she tripped and fell to the floor when there was nothing to trip so easily but when she turned her head around. A big scaled creature which was bigger than the first big scaled armor creature which it's 10 meters tall but it's just crouching because of the ceiling and it has some kind of head plate that is almost the shape as a crown and this creature was invisible but reveals itself when it stares at the women.

When the woman slowly tries to crawl away she instantly got grabbed by the creature and was close to it's face when it still stares at her. Her eyes were very wide open and tears started to go down to her cheeks when she doesn't know what it'll do to her. The creature smirked until he put her to the wall with some kind of sticky slime. Soon it went to the bodies of the dead security guards and started eating some of it leaving the rest for the two creatures that are like normal types.

The woman tried to get out of the sticky slime but she can't even barely move. When the huge creature stopped eating he soon grabbed the woman out of the sticky slime like the slime was nothing and soon he slowly ripped her cloths. Her eyes were widen and soon she was slowly put down by the two normal creatures and when she looked at them they stared at her with big smirks on their faces. In the morning there was lots of Police men and different people in the museum when they looked around the place. They only found some bones, sticky slime, some cloths of the woman with some white slime on it that they said it smells different.

People said that they heard some screaming in the night for only 12 seconds when the screaming stopped and some people heard like someone breaking through brick walls. Few days have passed and everyone in every town were like locking there homes, getting weapons, making barricades, allot of people are just being ready for the night but nothing happen for the past 2 weeks. At midnight a woman was walking around town but she is armed with a pistol against the creatures.

When she heard something she instantly took her gun out and aimed it where the sound came from. When she noticed something breathing behind her she slowly turns around and see's the huge 10 meter creature which was from the museum and it's like very close to her. She was starring at it in fear but soon she broke free and started shooting at it but the bullets bounce off because of it's scales.

She soon started to run away but the creature grabbed her but soon when it was about to leave other people came out and started shooting at the creature but the bullets kept bouncing off of him. The creature roars and killed only the men that were shooting at him and some of the women were taken from other creatures. But then the big creature was shot and somehow some kind of bullet went through the creatures armored scales.

When the creatures were almost in the woods with the women they stopped and turned around when they heard the big creature screeching in pain. When they rushed to the big creature they see that he was getting shot by some green creature that looks humanoid with strength and lots of strange weapons on his belt. When the creatures charged at him to protect the big creature the green humanoid instantly looked at them and he jumped over some of them while he shot them in the backs while he was in mid air.

Some of the others were angry at the humanoid and charged at him but this time one of them got punched in the face and died with one blow." Fucking Chaos Red Eyes... I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" the Humanoid said, he instantly took out two big mini guns and started firing allot on almost all of the Chaos Red Eyes. He then switched his weapons when he holds two shot guns and started shooting at every Chaos Red Eye one by one until there are like only 20 of them with the big Chaos Red Eye." Alright you sons of bitches... you've been killing too many men and raping too many women... it is time to end this and I don't care how many are you I'll kill you all and Branden will soon defeat Chaos Creator!"

The big Chaos Red Eye soon swing his tail at him but he jumped over it's tail and starts running up to his face with his powerful looking sword." TIME TO DIE YOU FUCKING CHAOS RED EYE KING!" he soon jumped at it but soon was instantly eaten by it and was swallowed. The other Chaos Red Eyes started laughing thinking that the green humanoid was easily defeated. When the Chaos Red Eye King was about to move he stopped and grips on his stomach very tightly. When it started getting worse he starts to screech in pain and soon the green humanoid creature cut through his stomach with his sword and jumps out and lands on the Chaos Red Eye King and stab it right at the red painted eye in the middle of the forehead.

" YOU CAN NEVER BEAT ME THAT EASILY!" when the Chaos Red Eye King slowly fell to the ground the other Chaos Red Eyes ran away in fear leaving the town. When the green humanoid took his sword out of the Chaos Red Eye Kings head everyone in the town started cheering for him." Thank you for saving us... what is your name?" a man said, the green humanoid looked at everyone and he slightly smiled." ... My name is Chief... I am Branden's best Commander of the army... and you people are safe for now... if there is trouble me or the others will come and help... we will be always helping... and the others that were captured are coming back by my men... and just remember this... we will defeat our enemies and safe everyone in every Universe, Dimensions, and Time... we will win... and the enemies will fall."


End file.
